


阿非奴阿

by Meetmeatthecorner



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetmeatthecorner/pseuds/Meetmeatthecorner
Summary: 《慕尼黑往事》的衍生看完全文太难受了，于是控制不住自己的手！感谢作者授权，最重要的是感谢作者创作出了这么动人的文。





	阿非奴阿

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RageFire3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/gifts).
  * Inspired by [慕尼黑往事](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061220) by [RageFire3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000). 



碧空如洗，万里无云。阵阵蝉鸣合着湖水击岸的声音。美丽的阿非奴阿就像是一个真正的世外桃源。谁又能猜到战火已经快要烧到法国国境了呢？

帕瓦尔懒洋洋地在湖边的躺椅上趴着，半合着眼睛，手边还扔着一本读到一半的书。

瓦拉内从湖水里走上岸，身后留下了一串湿湿的脚印。他的头发被打湿了，也卷起来，发梢不停往下滴着水珠。他的眼睛在阳光下是蜂蜜般的琥珀色，温暖迷人。

帕瓦尔看到一双结实又修长的小腿走到他身边，赶紧闭上眼睛假装已经睡着了。瓦拉内在他身边坐下，见阳光透过婆娑的树影亲吻着帕瓦尔光洁的背脊，斑驳的光影微微动摇，便用手指和嘴唇去追逐那一个个移动的光点。

帕瓦尔只坚持了十秒钟，便痒得咯咯直笑：“拉法……饶了我吧……”

瓦拉内不理他的求饶，执拗地舔吻着他的皮肤，令帕瓦尔的笑声很快浸染了情欲的色彩。

“谁让你装睡？我要处罚你……”瓦拉内在他耳边喷着热气说。

夏天的午后暑气蒸腾，只有湖面吹来的微风不时带来一丝凉意。帕瓦尔翻过身，用手臂紧紧环住瓦拉内的脖子，主动张开双腿勾住他的腰。瓦拉内紧实的腰身不停地起伏，一下又一下打进帕瓦尔的最深处。他们的汗水交织在一起，白皙和深棕的肌肤互相摩擦，令快感像电流一般在四肢百骸乱窜，仿佛连身体都要被热度溶化在一起……

如果他们真地能成为一个人，永不分离，那该有多好？

帕瓦尔缓缓地睁开眼睛。有一瞬间他仿佛还置身于战前的里尔，置身于他无忧无虑的青春。他的心留恋着不愿意离开梦境，轻飘飘地快乐着，就像一个气球。

“你怎么了？”格雷茨卡抚住他的肩头关切地问。他的头发有点散乱，眼神在帕瓦尔身上流连不去。

“没什么。”帕瓦尔木然地摇摇头，怅惘地望向窗外慕尼黑铅灰色的天空。

“我只是梦到了故乡……”


End file.
